


Bend Me Over Baby And Show Me Who I Belong To

by the5boyswhochangedus



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dominant!Harry, Fingering, M/M, Smut, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1351915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the5boyswhochangedus/pseuds/the5boyswhochangedus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis gets mad over burning his food and well, Harry just can't resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bend Me Over Baby And Show Me Who I Belong To

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from a song I know, but hey, I hope you enjoy xx

Louis huffed as he finished scrapping the burnt remains of his dinner on the plate, tossing the pan in the sink with a loud clatter. He crossed his arms as he stared at the food, or what he would've called food but unfortunately, he couldn't cook to save his life and Harry was out with Nick.

Louis ran a hand through his hair which was held back in a headband and ponytail cause well, he was too lazy to go get it cut. Plus, he thought maybe Harry would like the new look and from the love bites on his neck and collarbones.. It seemed Harry did.

Louis was still staring at the food as Harry came through the door, calling out, "Boo? I'm home." He took off his jacket and toed off his boots before frowning; he never got a response.

He then scrunched up his nose at the odd smell coming from the kitchen. Did something burn?

He quickly darted towards the kitchen, thinking maybe Louis got hurt, something was wrong. "Louis! Are you- Lou?", he paused in the doorway, seeing an angry Louis with his hands curled, glaring at what looked like burned chicken on the counter. 

Harry chuckled a bit to himself because Louis always managed to burn the most simple things. He immediately stopped as Louis turned to glare at him, his face red, nostrils flaring from how hard he was breathing, "What the fuck are you laughing at? What? You think this is funny?" 

Louis' voice was gradually getting loud as he grabbed the plate and walked over, slamming it onto the table, "You fucking eat it if you think it's so fucking funny!" Harry blinked for a second, taking in the sight of Louis in his Ramones t-shirt that only came down to his thighs, showing off the golden, thick skin that Harry loved so much. 

There was a little bit of his black briefs showing from underneath the shirt and Harry couldn't help but be turned on from how they were hugging his thighs. Harry's mind instantly went to the time when he ended up pining Louis down, attacking Louis' thighs with love bites and then holding them together while he fucked them, rubbing Louis raw and red between his legs until Louis was whimpering.

Harry was rock hard and a little uncomfortable with his erection pressing up against the zipper of his jeans. He shifted a bit as he kept his gaze on an angry Louis, getting more turned on by the minute. 

The way Louis would glare at him, his jaw clenched and eyes dark made him think of the way Louis would try and keep his moans inside when they were on the tour bus, Harry's finger deep inside him, pressing against his prostate. Harry was too turned on to care now as he stared at Louis. 

Louis opened his mouth to yell more but before he could, he was shoved against the wall with Harry's lips on his, kissing him hungrily while running his hands along Louis' sides. Louis tried to protest at first before giving in and kissing Harry back, reaching up to tug at his curls, moaning softly against Harry's mouth. 

Harry pulled back and growled as he gripped Louis' hips, "Do me a favor and shut the fuck up." Louis glared slightly and he was about to say something else until he was being moved again and he was bent over the table, Harry leaning over him as he felt Harry smirking against his shoulder, "I said shut the fuck up and I meant it."

Louis shuddered and he licked his lips, nodding slightly as he stayed silent. He wasn't used to the roles being reversed but he wasn't complaining. 

Harry stood back and he took in the sight of Louis bent over the table for him, palming himself slowly through his jeans. Louis started to fidget a bit, getting anxious. 

Harry quietly stepped out of his jeans, tossing them to the side before peeling his t-shirt over his head. He saw Louis trying to peek back and he quickly grabbing his chin, forcing him to look at the wall, "No peeking." 

Louis swallowed and he slowly let out a breath, not even able to contain his moan at how dominant Harry was being. Harry smirked at that and he quickly grabbing the headband, pulling it from Louis' hair and releasing it from the ponytail to let it fall into it's natural style.

He stood Louis upright before quickly taking the shirt off him and then pushing him back down. He ran his hands down Louis' back, scratching his nails over it. 

Louis slowly let out a breath and he whimpered a bit, just wanting Harry to get on with it. Harry chuckled a bit, "So needy." 

He slowly pulled Louis' briefs down, letting the lad step out of them. He couldn't help but run his fingers over the skin of Louis' arse, making Louis shudder. 

He licks his lips before raising his hand up, bringing it down as he slapped Louis' ass, the sound ringing through the room. Louis gasped and jumped, gripping tight to the edge of the table as he rested his forehead against the cool wood. 

Getting spanked by Harry was always one of his biggest turn ons and he couldn't deny how heavy his cock, pressed between the table and his stomach. Harry's own cock was tenting his boxers but he wasn't too worried about it right now. Right now, he was focused on Louis. 

He got down on his knees, spreading the lad's cheeks apart as he stared at Louis' puckered entrance, licking his lips. He leaned forward and pressed a teasing lick to the lad's hole, making Louis' legs quiver as he gasped, arching his back. 

Harry smirked before he stood back up, ignoring Louis' whine. He stuck three fingers in his mouth and sucked on them, swirling his tongue around them for a bit before he pulled them out.

He spread Louis' legs a bit, circling his middle finger around the rim, slowly pushing it inside, taking note of how tight Louis was and how good that would feel around his cock. Louis moaned brokenly as he swallowed, slowly pushing back against Harry's finger, wanting more. 

Harry smirked, "Such a needy little slut." Louis' cock twitched at the name and he whimpered, "Your slut." 

Harry smirked and he quickly pushed in a second finger, scissoring them as Louis whined, his lips parting slightly. Harry pushed his fingers in and out of Louis before quickly adding a third, curling them to hit Louis' prostate, having Louis jump slightly before moaning in pleasure, shaking his head, "Need you, please! Please, Harry! Want it so bad. Please please please- Oh fuck!" 

Louis groaned and gripped the table tighter as he felt Harry's cock pushing inside him, stretching him wide, a burning sensation running through his lower back. He felt his whole body was on fire as Harry bottomed out, feeling him deep inside as his vision went blurry with tears, fighting to catch his breath. 

Harry gripped tight to Louis' hips, his fingers almost bruising the skin although, neither of them would've minded. Often times, Harry would press into the bruises and remind Louis just who he belongs to.

Harry started to thrust hard and fast, not holding back in the slightest as he fucked Louis over the table, keeping in his moans, "Fucking scream for me, baby." He pulled Louis' hips up a bit so that Louis was only standing on his tippy toes, getting in the right angle as he thrusts rough and fast into Louis' prostate, the table moving with the force of Harry's movements.

Louis let out a scream of Harry's name, panting and moaning loud as his cock rubbed against the table and his stomach each time Harry pushed back inside him, causing the most sweetest friction, a coil of heat pooling in his stomach. Harry couldn't believe how tight Louis was around him, pounding harder and harder until Louis' arse was red from the force of Harry's thrusts.

Louis had tears in his eyes as he screamed at the top of his lungs, fighting not to cum as he clenched tight, sobbing out, "Wanna cum, please please please." Harry growled and he pulled Louis up be his chin, moving his fingers to curl around Louis' throat, tightening just enough to make Louis feel even more breathless, "Fucking needy little thing, aren't you?"

Harry was fighting so hard to keep it together and not cum as he heard Louis whining and fighting for breath as he panted, his cock leaking onto the table. Later, he's get disgusted and probably bleach the table multiple times but right now, he could care less.

He wrapped his free hand around Louis' cock, stroking fast as he started to thrust harder, growling in Louis' ear, "Cum." Louis didn't need to be told twice as he came hard on the table and Harry's hand with a broken cry, his voice cracking slightly as his body convulsed, shaking violently. 

Harry moaned and he let Louis fall back against the table as he gripped his hips again, thrusting erratically for a few more moments before his vision went white and his eyes rolled back as he came hard inside Louis with a loud moan of his name. Harry slowly came down from his high and he rubbed Louis' back, slowly pulling out and frowning at Louis' wince. 

Once Louis completely calmed down, he picked the lad up in his arms and took him to the room, laying him down on the bed. He quickly grabbed a couple tissues and cleaned him up the best he could.

Louis smiled tiredly up at Harry, croaking out a small, "I love you." Harry smiled and leaned down to peck Louis' lips sweetly as he murmured, "Forever and always. Now excuse me while I go bleach the table." He quickly ran out to go do that as Louis laughed, curling up in the bed.


End file.
